Letting It Get To Your Head
by Tono Radish
Summary: It's a fanfiction FOR another fanfiction. "don't let it get to your head" by Sky the wolfdog9. Awesome story so go read it before you read this! XD probably gonna be a Two Shot at most. i felt like a bad ass writing this! XD
1. In Which Gilbert Finds His Birdie

Chapter 1: In Which Gilbert Finds His Birdie

Gilbert would be meet up with the United Nations band to rehearse for an upcoming concert in about two hours. Being the awesome rapper he was he thought about all the cuties there praising his awesomeness like the god he is. Then he realized it was just practice and no fans would be there.

"I want a beer."

Nothing really brought this thought on, he just felt like drinking. He had the best thoughts when he was drunk, at least that's what he figured. Three cans later he googles the band he'll be practicing with.

"WOAH!"

His eyes scanned the lit screen and he smirked evilly, timing wise, like the grinch!

"I've got a brand new Birdie!"

It would take him a while to get to the concert hall to meet up with the others, and worried about traffic, he rushed out the door free rapping about himself, who else would he waste his breath on? Aside from Birdie of course. It was when he got in the car he realized, "Two hours? Oh! Hahaha I'm so funny! It STARTED two hours ago! HAHAHAHA! Well I'm just so awesome they'll be cool bout it. I think I'll stop for a cola on my way over, I'm sure they won't mind. Heh heh two hours, in so awesome."

XXX

Gilbert stood before the auditorium, "I'll be performing here tonight, I feel like I'm high! I can't wait! Oh right Birdie."

He opened the doors and tossed his can behind him hoping it would make a huge explosion, that he wouldn't look at, so people would think he was a bad ass. Not awesome, people already knew he was that.

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt has arrived!"

He strode down isles like he was the shit, his smirk never faltering as he approached the stage.

"Are you wearing contacts?" asked the lead singer Gilbert Wikipedia-ed. What was his name? Alfred right, the bozo unawesomely pointed to his eyes like Gilbert had no idea what he meant. The prideful smirk had finally fallen (like Prussia did historically! Hahaha suck it I'm awesome! ~Tono) and he crossed his arms.

"No, the awesome me would never need such things," arrogance seeped through his pores, he was practically glowing. He posed, pointing at Alfred with one hand and the other on his hip, and smirked once again, "Looks like you're the one who needs eye help."

Bushy brows, as Gilbert title him, leant into Alfred and whispered something. Normally he would be annoyed at secrets that he wasn't included in keeping, but his smile just grew as he escalated UO the steps onto the stage.

"Now are you two together or something? 'Cause you looks perfect fo-" "Shut the fuck up," Alfred said not only cutting the awesome one off, but shoving him off the stage in the process.

Gilbert stared at Alfred a moment, this jerk off just shoved him? HIM! the most awesome thing since- since awesome itself! Then the French one said some stuff about agreeing with Gilbert, frechie was thrown off stage as well. They exchanged glances of "let's have some fun with them" and peeked back over the stage.

"So Violent," Francis grinned. Bushy brows just stepped on his money making face while Gilbert smirked at the exchange.

Francis fell to the ground and bushy brows jumped off stage to tackle the frenchman, who tried to pretend he was being ravished to ease the pain. He was unsuccessful. Gilbert took this chance to climb back on stage.

He examined the remaining people on stage when he saw the Canadian drummer, his googled Birdie! The smirk he had been wearing since he'd arrived was now a seductive one. He strolled over, still beaming with awesomeness.

"Drums Eh? Yer kinda scrawny to be doing something like that aren't ya?"

Gilbert's grin grew as he leaned over the large instrument, held "Birdie's" chin tilting it upward, getting a better look. He was so absorbed in observing the boy, he didn't even notice the shock clearly in the canadian's eyes, hiding behind his cute glasses I might add.

"You're cute. How 'bout we ditch these guys and have some s-" Alfred grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and threw him off the stage. It hurt like hell hitting the seats, he opened one of his eyes wincing at the pain when he noticed Alfred coming, burning in rage, ready to what bushy brows was doing to Francis... Only he probably wouldn't live through it

Thank god for the Koreans, thought Gilbert, oh he's Japanese? My bad. The Filipi- I mean Japanese boy had stepped out of character for a moment and loudly told everyone to quiet down. Gilbert locked eyes once again with his Birdie, who was still red and clueless as to what had just happened.

"Now prease, we haven't gotten our first rehearsar started, I'd advise that we need to get it going now since we don't have much time to spare," said the Chin- Japanese boy, what was his name? Kinky, no Kiki? Whatever. The brit with the bad teeth and the American grumbled getting back on stage.

"Jesus in a racecar those two are violent," mumbled Gilbert to Francis as they got back on stage. "Oui, and perfect for each other." Gilbert chuckled at this and stared at Matthew for a quick sec before starting to rehearse!

XXX

They had fit in five rehearsals, the band was sort of amazed at how quickly Gilbert had picked up the songs. He just snickered, "It's because I'm awesome, isn't that right Birdie?" Gilbert didn't give Matthew a chance to reply before agreeing with himself. Matthew was flustered thanks to Gilbert, but managed to put it out of mind during rehearsals. Of course when he was called birdie again his mind went right back to what had almost happened.

XXX

TIME FOR THE CONCERT!

Gilbert peeked his head around the corner and his smile was huge when he saw the crowds of people, in his mind, all there to see the awesome him.

He then fell into a friendly chat with Francis, the thing about Francis was he could see himself being part of a gang or something with this guy, Gilbert would be sure to friend him on Facebook later.

"So, Gilbert, do you know any bass players? We kinda need one," asked France. "You guys need a base player? Dude, I know one! He's kinda creepy, but he'll do. He can fucking shred on the bass!" Gilbert posed like he was playing the base and moved his fingers around, even banging his head once or twice trying to look the part. "His name is Ivan Braginsky!"

"Ivan Braginsky? I think I've heard of him... Then again maybe not?" Francis rubbed at his fuzzy chin trying to remember. Gilbert stood normally, pardon me, awesomely and said, "Yeah but he's a real creeper, that's all I can say."

He inched back over to the corner and looked into the large indoor room still filling up, "So when do we walk out?" "When the people stop pouring in," said Francis. Gilbert nodded. He then realized that they wouldn't stop for a while so he took a seat next Alfred. This was getting boring.

He peeked over at Matthew spacing out, very cute. "Oi birdie," he called. Matthew looked up, "huh!" "Stand up." Matthew was confused by this but did as told. "now spin around slowly." after made a "What the fuck" face. Gilbert only smiled. He stood up and took Matthew to a more private place, only one thing on his mind: Matthew has a nice ass! Fuck yes!

He smirked when Matthew asked what he had wanted to talk about. Gilbert pinned Matthew between himself and the wall. Matthew couldn't speak because soon enough the Prussian tilted the canadian's chin upward and kissed him. Successfully taking a shy canadian's first kiss wasn't enough though, Gilbert started grinding his hips against Matthews. Matthew was trying to let out a squeak, a weak what's going on, but he couldn't. Then Gilbert's eyes shot wide open and he backed up, starting to panic. Nope he wasnt ready, not at all.

They came back, matthew was bright red, Gilbert just smirked trying not to look stupid, even though he felt that way. He had a chance at THAT ass... And totally chickened out. The concert would be starting soon, so they did a last second prep and walked on stage.

XXX

When the show was over the group made fun laughing at Arthur who was swarmed by, for the first time, fan girls. "god be with you," said Gilbert mockingly. They joked some more and things quieted down. Francis walked off with Matthew into a room of their house. Gilbert secretly followed and looked in through the key hole.

Francis was questioning Matthew about what had happened back stage. Gilbert was scared for his life for a second then Matthew lied. Gilbert was able to calm down but things got heated fast. Soon enough Matthew was in tears and Francis looked like he was uneasy about being so rough with the cute Canadian with the sweet ass.

Gilbert was about to bust open the door to save his Birdie when he paused to think how much he sounded like Alfred there, THE HERO! He snapped back into reality when Matthew yelled, "You'd kill me if I told you! And why do you even care!"

Gilbert's eyes went wide, he knew what was going to happen next. This wasnt the first time something like this had happened... No he couldn't see something so terrible again. He couldn't look away though as Francis said, "this is why," and kissed Matthew. Gilbert then took back his previous statement as he ran away from the door, he would not be friending Francis on Facebook.


	2. In Which Gilbert Finds a Second Chance

Chapter 2: In Which Gilbert Finds A Second Chance

Gilbert was at home now, he wasnt sulking though, sulking isn't awesome. Nope he was happy now, he had gotten over it. Well gotten over it in a crying sorta way, you know: curled up naked in the shower biting his knees wishing he was dead. Who was he kidding, he was miserable.

"Broder you can't stay in the shower forever!" "Sniffle I Sniffle I can do whatever I want! Y-You know why!" "Because you're awes-" "BECAUSE IM AWESOME!"

Ludwig, Gilbert's younger and much more mature brother, sighed to himself. When his brother was in one of his moods, there was no getting him out of it... There is always that?

"Look Broder, why don't we go to the bar, a little drink always cheers you up." "I don't wanna!" "I'm buying?" "... Throw me my pants."

XXX

About 6 pints later...

"Woo! Man that hit the spot! One more round oh drinks! I ain't payin' for it!" Ludwig sighed, at least his brother was out of the shower, but probably planned to get liver poisoning at the rate he was going though. Ludwig put a strong hand on his brother's shoulder, "Gilbert, are you ready to talk?" "What do you call it when two Germans walk into a bar? Beer!" "I'll take that as a yes." "woah you see that!" "see what?" "Luddy… I think i drunk?"

Ludwig looked at the sad excuse for an albino creature sitting next to him; no really this is just pathetic. He took the foamy glass from Gilbert's hand, "You've had enough to drink." Gilbert's clueless mood quickly switched out when he rested his head in his folded arms, "you don't understand Luddy. He kissed Francis right after grinding and kissing me." "If I recall correctly you did those things to him." "The feelings were still there!"

It was quiet for a moment, then Ludwig broke the silence, fondness in his eyes, "Do you remember Roderich?" "Ugh! How could I forget!" The albino was a little irritated at the thought of his ex. "You used to talk about him like he was as awesome as you." Gilbert's head shot up in a half embarrassed fury, "Yeah but he wasn't!" He left me for that jerk off Elizabeta! I remember it so clearly! That stupid park where Elizabeta made the move on _my _Roderich! Then, just like with Matthew and Francis, They kissed! Not that I care anymore… Why bring him up?" "You once felt the way you feel about Matthew about him; to be completely honest I'm pretty sure he's the only man you ever really loved. If you were able to move on from him, you can move on from Matthew."

Gilbert gazed into Ludwig's eyes, there was a twinkle of hope in them. At least there was until he threw up on the floor next to him and started crying, "But I don't wanna! I wanna snuggle with my Birdie! I want to see him again! I want to-" His phone ringing cut him off, "fuck you" by Lilly Allen, rather girly for a guy like Gilbert. He wiped his mouth and answered his phone, "Hallo?" The ringtone said it all, but Gilbert was too drunk to realize _who_ was calling. His eyes widened at the voice. It was Roderich.

"Prussia… Its Roderich. I'm calling to tell you I broke up with Elizabeta." Gilbert had lost all touch with reality for a moment. He returned when his younger brother held his shoulder once more. "Gilbert… I want us to get back together…" His red eyes flickered and he gulped, "Why?" He was practically whispering now. "Because You and I, we work." "No… why did you break up with Elizabeta?" "… Things were getting serious and… we were gonna… but then I found out he was a she when she…" In other words they were going to sleep together. Gilbert was in a blind rage, "No!" "What?" "No! You know what? I don't need you anymore! I don't want you anymore! I've got somebody else who's way cuter! Yeah that's right! And he has a better ass than you ever did! So screw off ya bug eyes moose! You can suck my five meters! Oh wait! Haha! That's right! You don't get that awesome privilege!" "Gilbert… Are you drunk?" "DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

Before Roderich could say anything back, Gilbert shut his phone and grinned. His confidence had returned and his ego was bigger than ever! Ludwig smiled stoically, "You look better? How's your pride?" Gilbert returned the smile, "Just fine thank ya! I plan to win back my Birdie!" "And I'll support you all the way broder!" "Damn right, now, lets go home."

XXX

The next morning Gilbert flew out of bed as light as a feather, well as light as a feather can be with a huge hangover. He still remembered the night pretty well. The thought of having Matthew's ass in his arms again helped his head a little… then he checked the tabloids on his newspaper…

"WHAT!"

_UNITED NATIONS: IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE_

"Stupid… news article….. I'll Get you for this francis!"

He could hear the Frenchman laughing in his head as he threw his computer at the wall, then having a panic attck worried if it was broken or not.


	3. In Which Gilbert Throws a Party

Chapter 3: In Which Gilbert Throws A Party

"The night is bitter,

The stars have lost their glitter,

The winds grow colder

And suddenly you're older,

And all because of the man that got away.

No more his eager call,

The writing's on the wall,

The dreams you dreamed have all

Gone astray.

The man that won you

Has gone off and undone you.

That great beginning

Has seen the final inning.

Don't know what happened.

It's all a crazy game!"

"Gilbert quit sulking!" Ludwig was banging on Gilbert's locked door, at first he was enjoying Gilbert's singing. He may be a rapper, but his voice wasn't too shabby, not that he could ever compete with Alfred. Point is, Gilbert had locked himself up in his room and had been singing "The Man That Got Away" sang by Judy Garland for the past two hours. Ludwig was losing it. "Gilbert if you don't stop I'm kicking the door in!" Gilbert responded by singing louder.

"No more that all-time thrill,

For you've been through the mill,

And never a new love will

Be the same.

Good riddance, good-bye!

Ev'ry trick of his you're on to.

But, fools will be fools,

And where's he gone to!"

Gilbert was almost at his big finish when the door flew in and Ludwig pushed Gilbert under him onto the bed, yes it sounds totally awesome, but Ludwig had been strangling him the whole time. "Seriously stupid! Mein Gott! Just because you're lonely doesn't mean you get to-" Gilbert started to smile, like an Ivan smile, "I have an idea Brother." Ludwig was seriously creeped out, but released his brother anyway. "Ja?" "Let's throw a party." "No! I'm not going to let you wallow in self-pity by getting drunk at a party with people you don't even know so you can pretend to be happy when you're actually miserable!" "Youch Brother, that hurt. No I mean Wikipedia says Alfred F. Jones has a weakness for parties, and where Alfred goes, the band is sure to follow." "So what you plan to sweep Matthew off his feet or something?" "NO I PLAN TO KICK FRANCIS' ASS! IT'S HIS FAULT MY BIRDIE IS CRIPPLED! NOT ONLY THAT BUT BIRDIE WENT BACK TO THAT ASS HOLE!" "I won't allow fighting in this house broder." Gilbert's puppy dog face could definetly rival Alfred's, especially when it comes to his push over little brother, "But Luddy, you said you'd support me." After a few seconds, Ludwig agreed, "Just don't break anything." "AWESOME!"

XXX

THE PARTY!

Music, as always, was as loud as possible without immediately deafening someone, there was food littered all over the place with how many people were there along with the fact that one guy had decided to start a food fight just a minute ago. Gilbert looked through the eyes of his mother's portrait, he felt awesome! Like a secret agent or something! (you know like in Scooby doo or something lol) His guests of honor had just entered his home. "Heh heh heh. What they don't know is that I've set up traps for each of you. Except for the Singapore- I mean Japanese guy, who I guess isn't here so it works out." He looked at his palm that had writing on it.

_Invite Ivan Braginsky to get back at Alfred for shoving you_

_Have Arthur see some crazy shit happen between Aflred and Ivan_

_In the confusion of the party kick France's ass while Birdie is there and list all the reasons why he sucks so that Birdie thinks you're super cool and let's you touch his ass_

Yes! The plan was full proof! Gilbert noticed the group disperse to explore the party, then he noticed Feliciano under the portrait, "Oh wow the eyes move!" Then he poked the eyes. "GAH!" "What the! It's a picture of Ludwig's mama but it sounds like Gilbert being poked in the eye? Ludwig help this picture is haunted!" The little Italian ran away in search of the younger Billshit brothers. (lol had to) Gilbert spazzed out in the walls a minute, then crawled out into the attic from behind another portrait.

"Bonnefoy!" Gilbert yelled from across the room, oh its on! "Sorry, I don't remember your last name," Francis furrowed his eyebrows at the silver haired rapper in front of him. "But I do remember that you forced yourself onto Matthew," he continued venomously. Gilbert snorted and glared at Francis square in the eye. "I've been lookin' at the tabloids lately. Apparently you got Matthew's leg broken—and he goes back to you!" Gilbert was up in Francis' face now, "Why're you so special eh?" "Nothing and why are you being a stalker?" "It's perfectly normal to check the tabloids pervert!" Gilbert barked. "That's me," Francis smartly replied, going as far as to grin at Gilbert who saw it as a challenge. Gilbert growled at not getting the reaction he had hoped for out of Francis. So with a childish stomp of the foot, he turned swiftly on his heel and began walking off. "Where you going? Chicken?" Francis called after the rapper. "I'm off to claim what's rightfully mine!" Gilbert answered, sending a glare along with a challenging smirk back at Francis. It took the French teen a moment to understand what Gilbert meant before swearing and going after the rapper, yelling at him.

Gilbert saw Matthew wheeling himself into the living room and appeared out of nothing before the Canadian. Gilbert forced a kiss onto Matthew's lips that ended all too suddenly when Francis ripped Gilbert off of Matthew.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Frenchie spat. "Shut up! You can't dictate my life!" Gilbert spat back. Matthew watched helplessly and even fearfully as Francis and Gilbert gradually lapsed into a fist fight. "You two stop!" he tried, but his words fell on deaf ears. "Francis!" Suddenly, Gilbert was pulled backwards roughly. "Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?" Ludwig's voice was loud, extremely assertive and Matthew was almost crying due to how intimidating the blond guitarist was. Francis had jumped at Gilbert now that his silver haired opponent was being held back. Luckily, Matthew had pretty good reflexes and he had grasped onto Francis from behind, the momentum pulling him slightly out of the wheelchair. The guitarist remained in his position, slightly bent from the added weight, though his gaze had fallen to the ground. "Please Francis…stop," Matthew whimpered into Francis's thigh, a tear rolling down his cheek and that was all that fell. Francis remained still a bit more before sighing and sinking to the ground in a crisscross position, hugging Matthew close to him. "You scared me…" "I'm sorry," Francis pat Matthew on the head once, stood and left just like that. Matthew stared at Francis's retreating back.

Gilbert felt something weird in his chest, "What the?" "I believe the feeling you're looking for is gilt." "N- No, The awesome me never feels guilty for bad reasons…" Ludwig huffed.

"Fine!" Alfred came into the room quickly with Ivan Braginsky following swiftly behind. This only made Gilbert's chest hurt more.

"Wh-what happened Al?" asked the little Canadian.

"Arthur was angry, said he wanted to hit me so bad and I told him to go ahead," Alfred answered, his voice low, hurt but most of all, downright venomous. He glanced briefly down at Matthew, then turning to continue his way out of the house similar to Francis. Only difference was that Ivan accompanied him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, just need to sleep," Alfred answered and the two left. Gilbert followed Matthew's gaze to the kitchen where they saw a glaring Arthur.

"Well?" Ludwig glared at his older brother. Gilbert only stared, he had realized just what he had done. He caught eye contact with Matthew who turned his head away not even wanting to look at those red eyes. Ludwig helped the Canadian back into his wheelchair. For the first time in his life Gilbert felt… Un-Awesome.


	4. In Which Gilbert is Completely Lost

**Chapter 4: In Which Gilbert Is Completely Lost**

"I'm Awesome, No You're not don't lie! N- no I am! No way man look at you, drunk every night since that stupid party! Am not! Are too, you're even talking to your refection!"

It was true, Gilbert was in his bathroom, just after throwing up, having a conversation with himself and the mirror above the sink.

"Aww crap." Gilbert passed out on the floor, mug in hand.

_In Gilbert's dream!_

_A little yellow bird flew over onto Gilbert's head. "Oh Gilberd it's you! You're so awesome!" "Le coo coo, le coo coo." "What the?" Slowly the bird's face turned into Francis' and it continued to laugh at him, "le coo coo, le coo coo!" "No! No! Make it stop!" But it didn't stop, not even close. While Gilbert tried to run from the creepy bird thing he tripped and fell into a wheelchair. His legs became as heavy as lead! "Le coo coo, le coo coo!" "No! Leave me alone! Stop!" A beer mug started dancing, "Bottoms up Gilly!" "NO MORE!"_

He stood up, hitting his head on the sink in the process.

"That dream was so not awesome! At least I know how Matthew really feels about that yank off Francis!" Wait what? NO really, what conclusion is that? "Yes of course! Francis must be holding that sweet ass captive! No wonder he broke his legs! He knew I was a threat and had to keep Matthew from getting away somehow! Woah that's creepy! CREEPIER THAN ME! HUZZAH!"

"GILBERT SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled his brother Ludwig.

Gilbert was about to say something back when he heard a litte Italian voice, "Neh Luddy, whats going on?"

_What's Feliciano doing in Ludwig's room? NO WAY! Is my little bro getting some ass before me! I can't let this happen! To the walls!_

Gilbert opened the mini fridge in his bedroom and climbed inside to find a tunnel leading to his little brother's room. He peaked through the eyes of a… united nations poster, that traitor, and saw none other than Feliciano under the sheets with Ludwig! What The Hell!

"Feliciano how did you even get in here! Get out!"

Oh never mind, you're all good Gilbert. Ludwig kicked Feli out of the bed. When the little Italian started to leave he noticed that Alfred's eyes were moving on the poster.

"Ve~"

"Oh Shit," said Gilbert.

Feliciano poked Poster Alfred's eyes and Gilbert screamed again in pain.

"Ah! It looks like lead singer of United Nations, Alfred Jones, but it screams like Gilbert being poked in the eyes! Ludwig Quick! Your house is haunted!"

"W- wait what? Haunted? … GILBERT ARE YOU IN THE WALLS AGAIN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT! IT MESSES WITH THE PLUMING!"

Gilbert ran for his life, he knew his Arian little brother wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass now that he knew he was in the walls again. That and Ludwig was about to get some! Wait I thought we went over the fact that he wasn't? Gilbert get yo mind out of the gutter!

XXX

So the next day Gilbert met up with his best friend, Wikipedia. "United Nations, let's see if there's anything new?" He typed in the name and found a few new items about Alfred F. Jones. Not his main focus but, whatever. "Hamburger obsessed? That's so not awesome, if I ate as many as he did I would blow up like a blimp? How does he stay so sexy thin, even though he eats like a pig?" There was a link, diet secrets maybe? Gilbert clicked it, at the same time getting a bad feeling about this. Sexy as hell, Alfred posing, even though it was obviously not his actual shirtless body… "Damn you photoshop! Don't make me look at- … is there one for Matthew? No wait! I'm not Francis, I'm no pervert!"

Gilbert's hand moved against his will, clicking back and forth, all around, looking for pictures of the Canadian with a sweet ass.

"No lefty! Don't let the devils win! You're better than that! Stop clicking! Oh God Francis! Keep clicking keep clicking! Holy shit Matthew! No I mustn't look, but I must… But I mustn't! I- I- … I'm goin to hell."

XXX

So it was the last tour of the United Nations World Tour that would only be traveling America. Don't know how we got here but here it is, a little bit before the concert. Gilbert had somehow managed to get himself to rap, and sing a little, for the concert. This was of no real importance to him, he just needed to speak with Matthew so they could devise a plan to free him! Although then he wouldn't have the title "Wheelchair Ninja", which Gilbert only knew about thanks to Wikipedia. Thank God For Wikipedia!

Gilbert tried to talk with Matthew and Alfred (since Alfred was standing next to Matthew) once they finished a few touch ups during rehearsal. They were currently backstage and the thing that was irritating the silver haired teen the most was how Alfred kept talking over him, trying to keep Matthew's attention and sending him warning looks. Why did everyone in The United Nations hate him? Frenchie wasn't very nice—went crazy on his ass when he tried to touch Matthew and now Burger Boy was staring at him strangely. This totally sucks! So what, who cares that he potentially broke up the band for the selfish reason of touching Matthew's ass! I mean have you seen that thing! You'd go crazy stalker fan boy to if you did! I mean… DAYMN! Woah got lost there for a minute, so back to the story!

Gilbert had been trying to talk with his sweet Gilbird, but Alfred kept getting in the way! Stupid tall American, eating whatever he wants yet staying super sexy thin!

"Cool, hey I gotta go double check on some things first," Alfred announced, nodding his head before turning back to Gilbert to give him another warning look. "Don't try anything dude," he then growled and left. No way! This was Gilly's chance! He was finally alone… With Matthew! Woah man keep your cool, remember why you're here! Don't freak out, stay focused!

He watched the American turn a corner before tugging at Matthew's shirt cutely, standing up as he did so. "Can I talk with you?" his voice was slightly irritated as he said that and Matthew went as far as looking intimidated. The Canadian nodded shyly and wheeled himself alongside Gilbert out the double doors that led into a hallway. Seriously though, Matthew just keeps asking for it!

"Please don't tell me you're seriously still with that Frenchie guy?"

"Wha—? Of course I am why?" Matthew asked, a bit thrown off by the sudden question. One could even call it an accusation… because it kinda was… yo.

"Because he totally got your leg broken! Don't you hate being in that wheelchair (ninja)? You've been in it forever—are you even sure you fully forgive Frenchie dude?"

"What do you mean Gilbert? We were all confused back then. Arthur and Alfred were pretty screwed up and Alfred sent Arthur to talk with Francis and they messed things up a bit too—it's all of our faults, not just Francis's."

"But—but still! How can you forgive him?" Gilbert was being desperate now.

Seeing how upset the other had become, Matthew smiled lightly to himself as he thought over his next words. They would really hurt Gilbert, but if it would straighten him out at least in the slightest, then he'd give it a shot. "Because I love him. I mean—yeah he flirts and all of that, but I've learnt not to take that to heart, it's who he is," he answered, blushing a bit at what he said despite himself.

Holy crap! Not only is he super cute, BUT HE HAS A HEART OF GOLD! Gilbert, I'm not sure even your awesome powers can waver his loyalty! Holy Maple Syrup On A Hocky Stick! Just like- HOLY- You are powerless against his wholesomeness!

"And again, it wasn't just Francis that got my leg broken, it was all of us—The United Nations together. We were pretty screwed up and I get it. Al hadn't seen Arthur in such a long time and vice versa, Francis and I were on complicated terms—I guess you could say Kiku was the mediator. But look at us now, we're all together after all of that and I forgive everyone, Arthur for letting Francis kiss him and Alfred for starting it in the first place even though it was unintentional. We do seem like we've got everything figured out now, but remember Ludwig's party? Alfred and Arthur hadn't set any boundaries ahead of time and Francis and I were just figuring things out. I've dedicated myself to Francis okay?"

Did he really have to bring up the party? I mean this totally sucks because Gilbert finally forgot after his twelfth night of passing out drunk in his bathroom? Be strong Gilly!

"I could still treat you better…"

"Not that I'm blaming you or anything, you helped us get messed up in the first place," Matthew pointed out, guilt seeping into his heart when he saw the brief flash of hurt flash in the rappers eyes. "But I'd like to thank you."

Gilbert looked up in astonishment, obviously having not expected for the drummer to thank him. As he looked up, Matthew had tugged him down and kissed him on the lips very, very briefly.

… _Did that just happen? Shit, I should have closed my eyes! Damn it! _

"Don't worry," Matthew started. "You'll eventually find someone other than me," and the Canadian turned the wheelchair to wheel himself back backstage. "Oh, and you have six minutes before show time."

Gilbert slid onto the ground and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. Okay, he got it. He was never going to get Matthew. Note taken—but that still didn't mean that it hurt his heart like hell. After a long, slow minute or silence, Gilbert hesitantly pulled out his cellular and dialed a number.

"Should I really do this? Isn't this like giving up… on everything?"

After a bit of ringing, he was brought to voice mail. "Hey Roderich. Just wanna say hi and all…could you meet me somewhere? I dunno—anywhere, you choose, I'm not up to it…"

He closed the phone and went out on stage, his heart still heavy, his mind too full, and a meeting with Roderich, the man he thought he was through with, at the end of this show. He then got a feeling just like Alfred's, it was dread, he really didn't want the concert to end.

(TonoTime!)

Yay! Hahahaha! Woah I did a lot of swearing in this chapter, I feel so dirty? Not as dirty as Prussia! Oh god it kills me typing the human names, lol did anyone else catch my slip up on chapter 2? I keep meaning to change it… but I keep forgetting. Me and Gilly was gone go out drinkin you fo like third time dis week! Lol jk, review my sweet hearts!


	5. In Which Gilbert Realizes Enough is Enuf

**Chapter 5: In Which Gilbert Realizes Enough is Enough**

The United Nations concert was over, Gilbert was planning to stay behind for clean up when he got a text from Roderich telling him that they would meet at the park. "Why is it always a park? What are we gonna sit on a bench and talk about our feelings? … Actually that sounds kinda nice right now," said Gilbert to himself. He quietly left, without another word.

He walked alone, forgetting he had a car waiting for him, not that it was important. It started to rain, "Talk about cliché… so not awesome…" He started to cry without even realizing it. He brought his hand to his face, "and now I'm crying? Matthew you really screwed me over here… maybe I did this to myself? All I did was fill my heart with a new love? Was that so wrong!" Gilbert was shouting at the sky, then he found the bench where Roderich was first caught cheating on him.

"_Oh come on Roddy, how about a kiss?"_

"_N- no I can't, I'm dating Gilbert."_

"_One kiss won't hurt anyone, besides I thought you liked me?"_

"_I- I-"_

"_It's not like you can deny it?"_

"… _you're right…"_

"_Come to me, I'll give you what Gilbert can't…"_

Gilbert snapped out of the memory when he felt a hand on his own.

Roderich sat down beside the lonesome Albino, greeting him by kissing his check. Gilbert accepted it half-heartedly, only looking at his muddy shoes. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Roderich leant in, gazing at Gilbert, giving him that elevator look. (that means he was looking at him up and down, scanning kinda.) It was obvious in the Austrian's tone he had other things in mind, he could already tell the Prussian was hopelessly lost.

"Why don't we get out of this rain, my home isn't too far."

Gilbert nodded and was blindly guided to the home of his ex, a place he never thought he'd see again. He was offered a towel and a seat by the fire and piano.

"You still have that old thing?"

"Of course, why don't I play it. That always set your nerves at ease."

Gilbert didn't respond, but Roderich began to play anyway. It was a bittersweet tune, "You know I wrote this just for you."

Gilbert's eyes did not leave the fire. He did not make a sound, at this point he was wondering why he was even there? Roderich's playing suddenly stopped and he was instantly standing before Gilbert. His red eyes shifted to meet purple eyes. The glasses were no longer there, they were in Roderich's hand, but he let them drop. Before Gilbert could process what was happening Roderich forced his lips onto Gilbert's… drool… eye candy… oh the story!

Gilbert moved his arms to push Roderich off, but he found himself suddenly pinned underneath the pianist. His hands forced above his head. Finally Roderich removed his hot lips, "Open your mouth." "Woah Wha-" Roderich's tongue explored the albino's mouth, while one of his hands held Gilbert's above his head, the other moved under his shirt, feeling his bare skin. "I want you right now," he commented licking his lips.

_Holy shit I'm gonna die! No wait, what's he doing! No I'm not ready for this… although Ludwig…_

Gilbert started kissing back, much to Roderich's liking. A moan slipped from Roderich, not that he cared as he started unbuttoning his own shirt. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath.

"R- Roderich…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you love me," he said desperately.

Roderich only smiled, he had won at last, "I shouldn't have to, right now you should know."

"Just do it!"

Roderich refused and just started unbuttoning Gilbert's pants, "If I say no?"

Gilbert couldn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and continued kissing his ex.

_I'm giving up on everything… No Ludwig said I really loved this man… I really loved him… loved. Loved was the word he used! He didn't mean it I'm sure… "I don't want you pretending to be happy when you're actually miserable!"_

His eyes shot open and he pushed Roderich off of him and onto the floor, "I'm not ready for this!"

"I don't care, come on Gilbert, don't be a baby."

"I'm not! I can't do this!"

"Oh come on…_ birdie._"

That was the final straw, that was all it took to get Gilbert back on his feet.

"Ludwig was wrong…"

"Gilbert, are you drunk again?"

Roderich reached his hand to touch the albino, but it was smacked away.

"No! For the first time in my life I'm not! For the first time in my life i think I'm thinking, and not just about how awesome I am!"

"What are you talking about?" Roderich was a little irritated by Gilbert's sudden mood swing.

"Ludwig was wrong! He was wrong about you, he was wrong about Matthew, and he was wrong about me! I- I don't need you anymore, I loved you once, but not anymore. I can admit that to myself now."

"Admit what…" Roderich was practically growling.

"That starting now… I don't need anyone to tell me I'm worth it, I know I am. I don't need someone to kiss me so that I know I'm loved. I know I am, even if it's not in that way. I have friends to back me up and catch me when I fall."

"What friends, everybody hates you, you're nothing," the Austrian spat back.

Gilbert's eyes widened and then softened, "Only to you, and what you think of me… doesn't matter anymore."

This break through was all thanks to matthew, he would have to remember to thank him when this was all over.

(TonoTime)

Yeah, I wrote this whole chapter to "The Lion King" soundtrack. Oh yeah I'm so this chapter was sexy! Lol a little Roderich X Gilbert action. It's not my favorite pairing but Hetalia smut is Heatlia smut. Woah that was difficult to write, lol I kept getting embarrassed like a little girl? Oh well, We don't discriminate over here in my world. Review my lovelies! By the way this isn't over yet, the next chapter theres gonna be a- well you'll just have to wait.


	6. In Which Gilbert Fights For His Freedom

**Chapter 6: In Which Gilbert Fights For His Freedom**

"What friends? Everybody hates you, you're nothing."

"Only to you… and what you think of me doesn't matter anymore."

"If I recall correctly, you called me."

"And YOU cheated and molested me. We're even. Suck it loser."

Gilbert started walking for the door. Roderich shot up, "What the heck is wrong with you!You're not Gilbert! Gilbert was cute and not this defyant!"

"Call me the new Gilbert then. New and improved baby! And twice as Awesome!"

Roderich ran over to the Abino, tripping over the carpet and the cataclysm, Gilbert hit his head on the table and found himself bleeding.

"Gilbert- I- I'm sorry I didn't'-"

Roderich touched the blood on Gilbert's face with his hand and got a better look, "This is strangely erotic.."

"What!"

Roderich went on to lick Gilbert's face, taking in the blood.

"Okay what the hell!" Gilbert yelled shoving the Austrian pianist off of him, into the piano. The carpet was shoved along with Roderich and into the fire. The white piano was soon in flames.

Roderich and Gilbert were in shock and couldn't move.

_Back when they first started dating Roderich had played the piano beautifully. Gilbert was eager and asked to learn. "Before I teach you anything you must understand that music itself is like water. It is always flowing. It cannot be contained, it is an art you can't see or touch, and each person's take will always be different. No two works are alike." "In that case I'll be a rapper!" Roderich laughed sweetly, "And why is that?" "Because rapers… are awesome!" "But you sing so nicely?" "But I wanna be a rapper!_" "_Okay then, I'll help you write hit songs with this piano." "What is this piano magic or something?" "no… but the way I feel about you is." Gilbert blushed,_ _"that was cheesy." "yeah it was." Then they laughed a bit, kissed, and he tried to teach Gilbert to play._

That might have been Gilbert's fondest memory of his time with Roderich, and here it was, burning before his eyes.

XXX

The fire department soon arrived, one of the neighbors called. Gilbert was a little shocked when a tall man, who resembled Alfred, came in and picked him up and took him out of the burning house. He was now sitting next to Roderich on the big red fire truck.

"I'm Sorry Gilbert. I know that piano meant a lot to you."

Gilbert sighed, his memories lingering, "It's… just a piano. Besides… I set your house on fire… What will you do now?"

"Maybe I'll stay with Feliciano for a while, you?"

"I don't know, get back on my feet. Find somewhere to begin."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?"

Gilbert looked at his ex, he was a little confused, but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "go ahead."

"Go become a great rapper okay?"

Gilbert couldn't help but smile, "Roderich, I think you will find someone way more awesome than me, I know you will. And thank you."

Gilbert took a page from Matthew's book and quickly kissed Roderich on the lips. It was a brief kiss, like Matthew had done. Then he left for home.

XXX

"WOAH WHAT!" Screamed Gilbert, sitting with Ludwig and Feli, they're relationship still undecided. What a shame for the GerIta fans… although… I'm kinda becoming a GerRoma fan… I'm so sick!

"Ve~ That's right, You, me, Ludwig, Toni, And Romano will be doing concerts in Europe!"

"Huh? Feliciano you play an instrument?" asked Ludwig.

"Of course why else would I be coming along?"

"And Antonio, Gilbert, and Romano are coming too..?" Ludwig asked turning red.

"Aww did you just want it to be you and Feli? HAha!" Laughed Gilbert cutting in.

Roderich's housing issue completely slipped his mind as they all decided that they would be screwing school and going across the ocean!

**(TonoTime!)**

**This time the chapter was written to "German Sparkle Party" and (lol) "My Whole Family Think I'm Gay." That second song really speaks to me since today my mom asked me if I liked to kiss guys. I was only asking for a Flying Mint Bunny plush doll! There's nothing gay about that! And yeah I went on a march for gay rights… and I did CPR on a little boy at the YMCA pool over the summer… and I find France very attractive… and I my favorite color is white (because scientifically speaking it's the rainbow!)… and I write… romantic hetro and or Yaoi… and I normally write about girls… and I was asked out by a guy once or twice (cu I look like a chick)… and… oh shit…. So what if I'm a little girly? That'll help me understand my girlfriend… you know… if I ever get one. Maybe if I stop cosplaying as Hungary… shit…**


	7. In Which Gilbert Meets His Number 1 Fan

**Chapter 7: In Which Gilbert Meets His Number One Fan**

The tour… It Is Awesome! All over the place Gilly is seeing his name up in lights and girls are fighting over him and he's being worshiped like the god he is, for once. He'll never forget meeting this cute little kid while they were in England. He had kinda bushier brows than usual and he looked about 10 years old, to Gilbert. His name was Peter, last name forgotten, and he was so happy he literally threw up at the sight of them on stage. Later at the meet and greet Peter did a spasm dance when Ludwig signed his forehead. Oh how they love their fans and vice versa. He and his hommies had been touring for a while now? They were out of Germany, but would be returning gain before the tour ended.

So they were in Italy, Home of the Vergas twins! First chance he got, Ludwig ran off with Feli. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh when Antonio grabbed Romano by the shirt collar and dragged him somewhere far away to be sexually harassed publically. This left Gilbert all by his lonesome, lately it seemed he was always on his own? Sometimes he didn't mind, after all everyone enjoys a little solitude, but like all people he gets lonely. "In this big wide world of people, why do we think we're alone?" He sang to himself, "Heh, and Toni said writing songs was hard. I bet I could come up with an awesome hit album right now-" "Ah!" He fell back on his butt when he hit someone, a girl based on the voice, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry miss… no way…"

On the ground, with Yaoi novels tossed all around, was Elizaveta. She was rubbing some dirt out of her eyes so she hadn't seen him yet! He had to escape, but he knocked into her so, no, crap! Educate can wait! He jumped on to his feet to run, when he got an arrow to the knee. No just kidding, He noticed a gash in her forehead, crap she fell on her face. She kept rubbing at her eyes, "Uh, ow…" She was mumbling to herself. Gilbert sighed, he would have to face his fears eventually, "Don't rube like that it'll only get worse…" He removed her hands from her face and she caught clear sight of his embarrassed face. "Gilbert?" "Hi… you're forehead his bleeding, umm…" There was no one around, he took his sleeve and ripped at some fabric to dap at the cut. She smiled, "Déjà vu!" "Hmm?" "You remember that one time when I got in that fight with that Turkish fan boy?" Oh god did he remember…

_Gilbert was strolling casually through the woods near his house when he heard a slight whimper. He looked into the bushes and saw none other than his childhood "friend" Elizaveta beaten to a bloody pulp. It was here he found out he… was a she. He shirt was totally cut open, if Gilbert had any interest in her… but he didn't. SO after a creepy exchange where he was gonna "help" her by bandaging her up with piss ridden clothes, and a moving exchange filled with awkward silences and blushing, he took off his blue coat for her to cover herself with._

That was a long time ago, three, maybe four years. Gilbert was kinda lost in his mind when Elizaveta suddenly said, "Gilbert? As in TO THE WEST! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I've Written Like 5 Dojinshi About You Guys! Have Ludwig and Feli Hooked Up Yet! OH I KNOW THEY HAVE DON'T HIDE IT!" Gilbert stared at her amazed. Not only was she his nightmare… but she was also his biggest fan… "Y- you must be joking?" "No way! I really like you guys! Stereo Hearts is my jam! And uh… Well… I heard you guys would be touring here next and… I wanted to see you… and the band! The band too! I haven't arm wrestled Luddy or dressed up Feli in a while!" Her face was bright red, as red as Gilbert's eyes. She really is a fan? "Hey Gilly… if you aren't doing anything… want me to show you around? This is your first visit to Italy right?" "Yeah… wait! What!" She jumped up and grabbed him by the wrist and they were off, leaving those precious books behind.

They ate pasta, threw pebbles at squirrels, went to the park, bullied little boys into turning gay, it was so much fun! Just like old times! "Oh right, I forgot to tell you how AWESOME YOU WERE ON STAGE with UN! You guys should work together more often!" Gilbert avoided her eyes, "Of course I was, you're looking at the most physical form of awesome!" She laughed, "You haven't changed at all! How's Roderich-" She cut herself off suddenly remembering everything that happened in that distant past. Gilbert looked at some old people dancing the quad. He smiled, "Well I burnt his house to the ground." "WOah WHAT!" He stood up and grinned facing her, "Let's dance, K?" His smile was so refreshing that Lizzy pulled out her phone and quickly took the picture, almost missing and ruining the moment. Luckily it was one of those closed eyed shots. She stood up, "why this all of a sudden?" "Well I saw those old people and got the urge to express myself through movement!" She laughed and they ran over to join the elderly. Did we ever establish that Gilbert was a rocking swing dance? It was that old 50's and 40's music playing and they had so much fun. Other "youngins" came over and started to dance to.

When it was all over the sun was setting and everyone said their goodbyes, Gilbert having to sign a few things and take a few pictures, still it was pretty tame. I mean he kept his shirt on the whole time! Gilbert decided that he should be going soon. His band mates, if they weren't having sex like Elizaveta was totally betting on, would be missing him. "Well this is good bye, I'd rather not admit it but this was fun." He held out his hand for her to shake. "Yeah! But don't make it so dramatic, I'll be at your concert tomorrow," she laughed. He made a type of Ludwig face, like when he was embarrassed, and moved his hand just a bit closer for the girl to shake. She smiled and started to shake his hand. He looked at his feet and then felt something press onto his lips. His eyes shot up and there was Elizaveta… K- K- K- KISSU! She pulled away winking, "Don't freak out, we are in Italy after all." "Gah! That's the cheek!" "Hee hee, then go ahead," she pointed to her cheek. "Gah! No way! I'm out of here!" She laughed and then yelled back, "Hey Gilbert!" "What!" "Read up on _World Series: rising stars of the Twenty First Century! _I think you'll like what you read!" "Whatever!" She smiled as he hurried away and said quietly for none to hear, "Even when we were kids… I finally managed to do it." She touched her lips and smiled walking away, "It was worth the head injury. I guess he doesn't drink much anymore? I was expecting a beer taste?"

XXX

Prussia stood at the doors of his super jumbo 5 star expensive as hell I could never afford Hotel! He touched his mouth, blushing. "I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKE IT! THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK! I KISSED A GIRL-" He turned around and saw someone answering their phone. He had a mini heart attack and ran into the huge building and into the elevator. "What the hell was that! Tht's not what I was thinking! No! Damn No! Matthew help what do I do! Oh… wait he isn't here! I'll go to Ludwig! Ludwig will know what to do!"

The elevator doors opened and he speeded down the halls looking for the Hotel room 1311, as told to him before splitting up with everyone. He swung open the doors, "Ludwig! Ludwig help! It's an emergency!" His face only became redder and his nose started to bleed. A naked Feli staring at Gilbert in the doorway… "Feli! Let's go at it again," said the voice of Gilbert's younger brother… what did this imply? Well they weren't playing Nazi- I mean Yattzee… Bondage… I mean Luggage! Uhh… ummm… Gilbert slammed the door behind him, "I'm sorry!"

XXX

Ludwig walked out of the bathroom dressed like a Nazi, which I hate to say but looks super doper sexy as hell on him! Roleplay FTW! "Who was that?" "No one Important, come on, before the sun comes up."

**TonoTime**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok ok, ummm yeah. Comment? This chapter was kind of interesting, I really wanted Hungary to be included in this story in some weird way and, while taking a bubble bath (like a boss, you can't jusge me bubbles are awesome! I bet that's what Ludwig and Feli are doing right- shutting up now.) I got the idea of her being his fan… for a long time! XD I started watching world series and was like hell yes this has to happen. Thank you my lovelies!**


	8. In Which Gilbert Takes a Long Ass Fligh

**Chapter 8: In Which Gilbert Takes A Long Ass Flight**

"I am so scarred for life…" "No you're not, so what you walking in on your brother?" "What do you mean so what? It's just too weird! How long has this been going on!" "Probably a while now, and look at you! Relationship after relationship and nothing to show for it." "Now that's just cruel." "well It's the truth! So what's _really_ bothering you? That night you were in the walls and Feli was in Germany's room only shocked you, you didn't mope about it… Is it Lizzy?"

"Gilbert! Who are you talking to?" Yelled his Arian younger brother; knocking on the bathroom door in the hotel room. Yes, once again Gilbert was having a conversation with his own awesome reflection. "Uhhh no one! Jesus I keep forgetting that there are _actual _people I can talk to," Gilbert mumbled the last part to himself. "Well come out soon, or we'll miss our flight to Madrid," finished Billshit the younger. (This joke still calls to me!) "Yeah… Hey Ludwig?" 'He isn't calling me Luddy, something must be wrong,' Luddy thought to himself before replying, "yes?" "Can you bring me my laptop?" "Uh sure?" "Cools." Ludwig grabbed the Prussian Flag Sticker covered laptop and brought it to the bathroom door, "It's out here. Are you alright?" "I think I'm gonna be sick." "WHAT!" "Go get your dyeing brother something awesome… like beer, haven't had any in a while. I'd kill for some!" "I can't, the flight!" "Oh yeah… Well when we get to Spain." "Alright, please hurry broder."

Before the plane left Gilbert quickly set up several internet pages onto his desk top, this way even without internet he could still keep up with what was happening lately. Once at the proper height in the air he flipped open his laptop, while scanning over the news all hell broke loose. Who was on the private plane to Madrid? "Success!" "L-Lizzy!" "Shhh!" "What are you doing!" Gilbert was in the back of the plane in a sort of sealed off room kinda thing, since he wasn't feeling well. This plane was hugeo expensive, might I add. "Obviously I'm going to the concert in Spain with you guys and UN." "How did you get on the plane! There were guards everywhere!" She smiled and then held up a frying pan… "You're crazy…"

"Ve~ Gilbert are you alright?" asked the little Italian from behind the door. He looked at Elizaveta who looked scared out of her mind. "Sigh, I'm alright. I just had another weird dream…" He glared at the Hungarian stow away. "Ve~ It's alright you don't have to lie to me. Ludwig told me all about how to talk to yourself. I won't judge you!" "When we land remind me to kill Ludwig." "Okee Doki! I'm gonna go look for pasta, Ciao!" Italy left, leaving the boy and girl in a silence.

"So what to you talk about?" "With who?" "Yourself." "Keep in mind I can throw you off this plane any time I want," huffed Gilbert. "Aww, you wouldn't hurt a harmless girl would you?" "You're far from harmless." "Aww come on, I brought pretzels!" "You won't win me over with awesome snack food." "And beer!" "… stupid bitch, hand it over." "Say please." "Please…" "The proper way." "What?" "You need to give me a kiss." "WHY!" "Because I'm a precious fan girl!" "No!" "Then no alcohol, and don't expect any of the attendants to give you some, you're still under 21." "Not in Germany!" "But we're not in Germany are we?" "Sigh… how about I let you hang with us after the concert?" "Really!" "But! You can't go all freaky fan girl on them! Especially Matthew!" "I will be the perfect Gentleman!" "You aren't a man." "But I used to be?" "No you- ugh! Just hand me one of those beers…" "Alright! Oh! I am going to see UN… _Right?"_ "Anything to make you shut up. Quick, I can't handle your fan spasms sober!"

After that they kinda passed out, the flight was pretty quick, since they were drunk the first half, and sleeping the other. They woke up with a massive hang over and in each other's arms. Prussia was missing his shirt and one of Elizaveta's shoes were resting on his head. "D-did we do it?" "No I would have killed myself," replied the brunette. "I'm not that bad?" "How would you know?" "I get more bitches than you have in your whole country." She took a sticky note off of his arm, "Really? Cuz here you swore you were a virgin?" "I was drunk it doesn't count!" "Aww if you're ashamed of being one I can help you?" It took Gilbert a minute to process what she just said, "What? What about killing yourself!" She moved on top of him, "Forget what I said, Besides it's hot in spain, don't you think?" She started to unbutton her shirt and inch her face closer to his when the door swung open to a crazy Spaniard, "Hey gilbert we're landing soo- Woah!" "I- it's not what you think!" The albino blurted out. "Way to go Gilbert! We were all sure you were talking to yourself again! Dude you said some crazy things but now I see theres a girl here and couple of beer cans! Hey guys he's okay he's just getting it on with-" Gilbert threw Lizzy off of him and tackled Antonio.

XXX

It took a while to explain everything but they made it off the plane and were exiting the airport when they saw a familiar face, or should I say faces? United Nations; aka Alfred F. Jones, Kiku Honda, Francis Bonnefoy, and none other than Matthew Williams. Lizzy's inner yaoi fan girl took over and she pulled a notebook from underneath her shirt and a pen from her hair and started writing everything down in great detail. "Don't ask," she said keeping her eyes lifted from the paper. Gilbert, Ludwig, Romano, and Antonio stared at her forgetting WHO was right there. "Hey everybody, hows it going?" asked Feli bringing everyone's attention back.

Gilbert's mind was full of a many things that happened in the past when he locked eyes with Birdie. There were a great many things he wanted to say, but at the top of his list was to apologize and thank him. Gilbert approached Matthew slowly and smiled a quirky awkward smile, ready to be emotional. Francis ruined it, "Who's the girl?" Bastard, woah Lovi much?

Antonio stopped his chatting and looked at the girl, for a moment looking as if he didn't recognize her before grinning widely once more. "Ah! That's Gilbert's girlfriend!" he snickered. "Shut up geek!" Gilbert snapped, shaking a fist threateningly at Antonio while both Francis and Matthew rose their eyebrows in confusion and a hint of interest. "Ha, ha! I was just kidding!" Antonio laughed, waving a hand dismissively in the air. "She's just an ol' friend of good ol' Gilly over there, her name's Elizaveta," he continued, the other flipping the Spaniard the bird heatedly as he demanded for Antonio to never call him that. "Snuck onto our plane, we never really invited her."

"H-hey! I have all right to do whatever I can to meet The United Nations!" Elizaveta huffed, placing her hands on her hips and pouting before immediately snapping to attention. "Oh my God! I've always wanted to meet you guys~!" she then gushed excitedly, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Matthew Williams! You're as cute as you are in the photos!" "Wha—?" "Francis Bonnefoy, you're like—a super awesome guitarist, not as awesome as Ludwig over there, but still!" she continued. "And you're so dashing!" "Of course I am~" "No Francis," Matthew swat the other on the arm as if he were disciplining a dog. "Aww Kiku~! You're even cuter than Matthew! You totally need more attention!" she continued. "Alfred, oh my God, you're like—drop dead sexy in the flesh and—hey!" Elizaveta stopped, furrowing her eyebrows as she inspected the group of four. She then tilted her head and tapped her cheek with an index finger. "Uh…where's your boyfriend Alfred?"

"HA!" Gilbert barked, a huge grin immediately stretching his lips as he pointed a finger at Alfred who turned slightly red. "Oh but a sock in it Billshit!" "Alfred!" Matthew scolded, smacking the American upside the head. "I told you that's not his last name—you should get it right sometime and…" he trailed off and pointed towards Ludwig who looked like he was going to murder the next thing that dare dishonor his last name. "…he doesn't like it…" "Oh uh…heh, heh…sorry buddy," he waved a hand and laughed just as nervously. "Just joking around is all…that's what I thought your last name was at first and—okay I'm shutting up," Alfred cut himself off before he could continue. Gilbert couldn't help but smile as he thought about Ludwig kicking Americano ass.

"Oh hey dude, you're out of that wheelchair!" Gilbert pointed out, his enthusiasm clearly fake. "That's awesome 'cause it looked like it sucked big time," he continued, placing a hand on his hip, waiting for Matthew's response. The Canadian clearly felt awkward about it all and simply laughed nervously and let out a small agreement, not really knowing what else to say. "Ugh," his shoulders slumped. "You could've been a bit more enthusiastic than that…" "Hey dude! It's obviously something Mattie doesn't like talking about," Alfred huffed, sticking out his tongue. "Artie's supposed to meet us here at around this time—"

"Fucking frog get over here so I can pile drive your arse into the floor!"

"Speak of the devil~" Alfred grinned and turned just as Arthur stopped right next to them.

XXX

Leaving the airport Gilbert couldn't help but notice Elizaveta's air of.. yaoi fangirlism? (no words man.) He half smirked and stopped paying attention.

XXX  
>Dinner was there… er here. Gilbert noticed Alfred and Arthur at a separate table, but paid no real attention to it. He was sitting next to Elizaveta who… was getting drool all over the table looking at Francis with his strong French arm over Matthew's shoulder. Gilbert stared at it, half hoping lazars would just shoot from his red eyes, no luck. He excused himself a minute to the restroom when Elizaveta said, "Don't talk too long." "How did you-!" The UN band members stared at him not knowing what they were referring to. Their interest in the relationship between Gilbert and Elizaveta was heightening.<p>

When Gilbert returned Alfred and Arthur were laughing and walking over, sexting + Matthew = Horney Gilbert.

**Tonotime**

**Hey everyone so I went to a con today and was kissed by a Prussia cosplayer! Lol the face when my girl's wig came off! (My sis convinced e to dress in a drag and be twin maids.) HAHAHA! Lol my first kiss… at a con! LOl GayDar Radar!**


	9. In Which Gilbert Performs

**Chapter 9: In Which Gilbert**

"I'M NOT LATE FOR ONCE!"

The rest of _To The West _and parts of _The United Nations_ were staring at him. It was literally 11:00, to the dot. Being the Prussian he is he took their stares and said, "Don't worry I shook Lizzy off at the hotel!" "What were you two doing?" Inquired Antonio.

XXX

"Sup Matthew?" Gilbert stated awkwardly as the couple entered the auditorium a whole hour late. "Uh…hey," Matthew muttered nervously, stepping to the side in an attempt to avoid the rapper, heading straight to his drum set. France shot Gilbert a murderous glare before walking over to his guitar. Gilbert quickly rushed to the Canadian with the amazing ass- I mean, keep out the thought of his ass, keep them away! Alfred's half brother didn't look up so Gilbert waved a hand to get his attention.

He looked into those purple orbs and said, "Dude, I'm sorry for trying to take you from Francis." "Don't brood over it," Matthew said; a small trace of nervousness in his voice. Ok, so here is Gilbert pouring his heart out with the use of the term dude and all he gets is-

"No, I need to apologize appropriately," Gilbert remarked firmly, shaking his head in slight frustration. "Who are you and what have you done with Gilbert?" Matthew deadpanned, furrowing his eyebrows. (If Matthew would keep up with the story he would know that Gilbert has matured a lot in the past few chapters!) "I-I—w-what? Why?" Gilbert asked in confusion. The stare Matthew was giving him was starting to scare him. Man, Matthew has given Gilbert a lot of firsts; which isn't exactly a bad thing.

"The Gilbert I know won't let something so stupid worm itself into his head," Matthew started, settling into a more comfortable position on the stool. "He'd brush it aside and continue on with that hard head of his—kind of like Alfred," Gilbert huffed at being compared to the lead singer of The United Nations. "You're overthinking it Gilbert. It shouldn't bother someone like you that much, I've moved on, Francis has moved on despite how he acts, hell, even if he isn't involved, Alfred has moved on!"

This annoyed Gilbert a little bit, I mean _HE'S BEEN SPAZZING ABOUT THIS SINCE IT STARTED! HE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEEN SWALLOWED UP INSIDE! He _has been carrying the burden this whole time… and Matthew just SHOOK IT OFF!

"But Francis-" "Francis is just being protective—he's learned from the past, not brooding over it," Matthew shook his head, a bit irritated at what Gilbert could've said if he didn't interrupt, but it was expected. "He just needs to learn to trust you and if you keep overthinking all of this, you'll only pull a muscle."

"Wha…" It is official, Matthew is a genius. With this move he can attack and defend at the same time leaving Gilbert with nowhere to go.

"But I forgive you. I'm not sure if I've told you that already and if not—I forgive you, and I accept your apology. I'm a big softie okay? I've forgiven you since…well, for a long time even before I sort of 'set you straight' at the end of my tour of America okay?"

This moment, would be the greatest moment in pop culture history! But leave it to Alfred to screw the whole thing up, "Hey Gilbort! Need ya over here!" "So can you please stop making this so stressful?" finished Matthew. "I don't know how you do it—but yeah. I'll try to stop," Gilbert said and Matthew nodded his head with that confident grin still stuck to his face. He twirled his drumsticks in between his fingers before pointing one towards Alfred, reminding Gilbert that he had to go over to the singer.

"So, anything you want to go over for rehearsal or are you cool with everything?" he asked. "Dude, I'm totally cool," Gilbert grinned, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm always ready." "Same! Well…not according to Artie, but I think I'm always ready for concerts," Alfred grinned. He then stood up. "I'm gonna go find those two by the way—we should get started with rehearsal," Gilbert nodded his head and watched the singer leave. With a sigh, the hung his head briefly before bringing it back up. The United Nations sometimes just seemed so complicated at times—one day they're all breaking up, another they're having a 'friendly' war against each other and another day, one of them gets hit by a car. Nothing really spectacular has happened to To the West lately. Dare he say, To the West was a middle aged man compared to The United Nations who could be considered a rambunctious teenager ready to prank the Royal Family of any country and be proud. …Damn it, now Gilbert kind of wanted to be a part of Alfred's band, then again he would be paired with Kiku (doesn't know about Hercules) and nothing happens to Kiku.

Kiku X Gilbert, sounds like a crack pairing to me! Once this thought passed through his mind he noticed a red powered Francis and a Flour dusted Arthur. "Idiots," he laughed with Feliciano. "I heard that!" Ludwig walked in, not exactly expecting to see a flour covered Arthur and red powder covered Francis pouting to themselves. Arthur approached the front of the stage once more, intent on getting the mobile he had dropped when he fell before slipping once more on the greased floor, having forgotten that it was still slippery. With a loud curse, Arthur hit the ground, grabbed his phone and rushed up the stairs to tackle a snickering Francis to the ground, getting himself in the middle of a wrestling match with the Frenchman. Two grown men wrestling in oil… sounds like something Ludwig could get into- I mean…

XXX

"Whew, I'm impressed with the crowd this collaboration has attracted," Gilbert grinned as he approached Alfred who tossed him a water bottle. Catching it, he then uncapped it and took a long drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alright, I'm ready to continue my mission to take over Europe." "Hah, me too," Alfred grinned. "Here, we'll be your rivals 'kay?" he continued and stuck out a hand. It took Gilbert a moment what Alfred was asking for before grinning himself and taking Alfred's hand, shaking it.

"Just remember that I had a boost during winter break." "Yeah, well I was in London during winter break too, so don't forget that—they're crazy for us." "Whoa, treaty going on here?" Francis asked as he seated himself in a chair across from Alfred's. The America let go of Gilberts hand and bent forward to grab another water bottle from a cooler and tossing it at the guitarist. "What's up?" "The United Nations and To the West are now officially rivals," Alfred grinned. "And we better take over Europe before they do," he continued confidently as Gilbert rolled his eyes. Francis decided to do the same as the rapper. "We're doomed." "Nonbeliever!"

XXX

After The Concert

"Hey, where's Lizzy?" Feliciano asked innocently, ducking down and unknowingly avoiding a songbook that had just been thrown by Arthur. "You'd think she would've done anything to see that concert." "She was busy, but is going to meet us at the next location," Ludwig supplied and Feliciano smiled happily at the thought of seeing his friend again. They didn't know if Elizaveta considered Feliciano a friend, but they definitely knew the Italian thought of the Hungarian as a friend.

Alfred tacked Matthew and the wrestled each other on the ground, panting and really getting at each other. I will now explain in a way Yoai fan girls will understand:

Sexy Ass Matthew + Sexy Ass Alfred = Horney Gilbert.

XXX

Elizaveta watched the two bands from a front row seat, Antonio having been nice enough to reserve one for her. Gilbert completely ignored her, Ludwig said he didn't really want anyone to think he liked her, which he does, at least Ludwig thinks so.

Francis currently had Arthur's guitar and a sharpie, probably to leave his name on it. Gilbert was correct. He looked at Elizaveta and felt the corners of his mouth slowly shift upward into an awkward smile, which he realized he was wearing and got rid of. Elizaveta didn't notice, not when there were two sexy gents catching their breath and fighting. LOVELY!

XXX

Concert Time!

I'll sum it up for you: fabulous singing and Elizaveta had many MANY dirty thoughts looking up at all of them.

XXX

They all looked over when they heard someone clapping. "Eh, didn't know you were that good little brother," the young man grinned and Arthur furrowed his large eyebrows at his older sibling. (Itachi Uchiha?) "Don't exactly remember you caring at all," he muttered, choosing to ignore his older brother. Francis glanced at Scott and hummed. "Well, it's about time to stop playing 'rock star' and come home," Scott changed the subject, approaching his younger sibling.

"Hey, you can't tell Arthur what to do," Alfred remarked firmly, stepping in front of Scott, taking a mental note that Scott was taller than he was. "How about you go home?" "Ah, is this Alfred?" Scott grinned, pointing a thumb down at Alfred. "The guy that shagged you over winter break?" WOah! Shagging! Was everyone fucking but Gilbert? "Put a sock in it Scott," Arthur demanded.

"Oh, I'm assuming that's a yes," Scott shrugged his shoulders. "M'kay, enough 'hero' play, Al, move aside, Arthur here has to study for next school year—last summer messed him up a bit with your dumb tour of America." "And when was the last time you cared about my grades?" Arthur hissed, narrowing his eyes at his sibling who shrugged his shoulders and stepped around Alfred who seemed to not know what to do, for he sent Arthur a questioning gaze.

"Hey you, bastard!" Lovino bit. "Nobody gave you permission to come say fucking 'hi' to us anyways," he continued sourly as he stepped forward. Scott groaned and looked at the smaller Italian who surprisingly stood his ground. "Ugh, come on, let's just go before we have a huge argument or something—mom needs you back home." "Mom never needed me back home," Arthur muttered.

"Peter misses you," Scott tried again. Alfred was looking at Arthur as if the British guitarist was going to betray him at any given moment and Arthur found himself not knowing what to do. Arthur was over thinking things. "Come on man," Arthur looked from his spot on the ground to see Scott holding a hand out, waiting for him to take hold of it. Licking his lips, Arthur's fingers twitched, but refused to move any further.

_Roderich… You Bastard… You Remind Me Of Freaking Roderich! That stupid inviting voice! I should kick his ass! Hey! Maybe I will! The awesome way!_

"Back off dude," Gilbert snapped. "Give the guy some damn thinking space, I wouldn't be surprised if your disgusting stench is keeping him from thinking straight—I can smell you all the way over here," he continued, waving a hand in front of his face whilst sticking out his tongue through his teeth in a taunting way.

"Oh, I'd like to hear you say that again."

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert grinned, puffing his chest out. He was dead nervous though—this guy looked like he could hold his own ground against even Ludwig. "You smell so bad man, I doubt he's even able to thi—!" Gilbert's head snapped to the side when Scott swung his fist at the other's head. The rapper stumbled back and fell on the floor. Ludwig seemed to have been operated by a power switch with how quickly he jumped into action.

_I feel like a bad ass emotionally, but a chump physically… my face… maybe Matthew will kiss it and make it better? No! I just made peace! Not gonna screw things up now! Hmmm, oh right! Ludwig kick his ass!_

**TonoTime**

**I just wanna thank my sister for giving me the flu… so mean. I also wanna thank my mom for making me go to school anyway. Lastly I wanna thank copy and paste, you make life wonderful again.**


	10. In Which Gilbert Finds Who His Real Frie

Chapter 10: In Which Gilbert Finds Who His Real Friends Are

Gilbert opened his eyes, his mind empty, "Where am I?" His hands moved around the sheets and to his face, "That's right..."

_Ludwig threw a fist forward and got Scott good on the side of his face, sending Arthur's older sibling back―though he had easily shaken it off and charged at Ludwig. Scott was known for being violence and using physical abuse as a method of showing that he was above one. Ludwig tripped on some of the wires that ran across the stage and stumbled. The redhead was about to strike the German guitarist when Alfred jumped in from behind, grabbing the back of his head by his short hair and pulling it back and kicking a foot out onto the back of Scott's heels. The Scottish young man though, turned as he fell and brought Alfred down with him, managing to cushion his fall with Alfred's head._

Gilbert slowly sat up, twitching a little, "ow..."

_Francis ran up along with Lovino who was steaming, an excited grin stretching his lips at the thought of being able to fight. Francis wasn't known for his physical skills, so he was easily flipped over Scott who had stood up. The French guitarist fell on the floor below the stage, knocking the back of his head, likely knocking him out briefly since he didn't move after that. Scott jumped down and picked the blond up, his eyes still open with how quickly he was knocked unconscious._

Gilbert walked over to the mini fridge of the room holding his head, "What happened..." Still a little foggy he opened the fridge door and pulled out some orange juice. As he poured it into a glass he fogged over lost in thought.

_Alfred, really pissed that this guy dared to walk in and boss Arthur around and then beat his friend who was clearly incapable of defending himself at the moment, jumped off stage and brought Scott to the ground with him._

The juice spilled over onto the counter, "Ah jesus..." he didn't bother to wipe it, and instead he set down the juice and walked over to the bathroom to inspect his face.

_Gilbert stood up, rubbing the side of his cheeks and a venomous look coming from his red eyes. Matthew watched, heart beating quickly as Gilbert jumped over the edge of the stage as well along with Lovino and Ludwig. The brawl soon moved back to the stage, Gilbert with a bloody nose and a busted lip, Alfred with a large bruise on his ribs (though you couldn't see it at the moment), Ludwig with a forming black eye that will obviously need a little makeup if he were to perform in two days and look normal, Lovino with bruised wrists and a bloody lip and Francis, who had regained consciousness quickly, a swelling bruise on his head and a pretty visible limp._

Gilbert splashed some cold water onto his face, ignoring the stings he looked at himself, "Busted up."

_Antonio had jumped in Lovino's way, restraining him by the arms, nobody really able to remember what he had yelled at Lovino. All Gilbert knew was that what Antonio had said, surprisingly, brought a bit of sense into the small Italian who slightly calmed, but looked ready to jump into action any moment once more._

With one more splash he turned away from the mirror, "I've seen worse." He sat back down on his bed, still out of focus.

_Gilbert was currently pinned to the ground, looking extremely pissed that he let that happen and was currently trying to kick Scott where it hurt. Alfred was knelt over by one of the amplifiers, wiping blood from his mouth and searching for his glasses which likely have been lost off stage―hopefully unharmed. Scott brought a fist back, getting ready to punch Gilbert until the guy's head was probably busted open when Francis tackled Scott from the side._

"What's wrong with me?" he flopped back smiling with his arm over his eyes, "and that Scott guy... What a jerk..."

_The two struggled, Scott clearly having the upper hand over Francis with being more muscular, taller and having more experience with fighting. Unbeknownst to them, excluding Arthur, Scott would get into fights almost daily, being a part of a gang that hung around London. Scott caught one of Francis's wrists and twisted it behind the other's back in a fancy maneuver before throwing the French teen onto the ground, a foot placed on the side of his head in a threatening gesture._

Gilbert looked at the ceiling, "and then I said-

_"Hell no! Back off bastard!" Which surprised most of them and ran after at the two that were currently stationary. Scott quickly brought an arm back, hand balled into a tight fist before bringing it forward and clocking Gilbert pretty good in the face, sending the rapper onto his back. Antonio looked at Matthew who was probably crying before looking at Arthur who was staring intently at the ground he was sitting on, a distant look on his face and hands balled into fists. Looking over to his right, Antonio saw that Elizaveta wasn't there, having likely ran off to find help._

Gilbert laughed to himself, "I'm so awesome..." his eyes fogged, "so awesome..." He tried to keep himself from crying by pressing his hands against his eyes, "I'm so awesome it hurts... it hurts…"

_Scott bend down and picked Francis up, the guitarist glaring the best he could directly into the Scottish young man's eyes. The ginger said something, but nobody caught it―Francis did though and his expression briefly contorted into that of fear before he was beaten roughly. Matthew stepped forward, but was too scared to move any further, too afraid as tears rolled down his eyes._

"Why does it hurt?"

_Luckily Ludwig interfered with any further physical harm Scott would've caused Francis, swinging his guitar at the Scottish young man, hands tightly gripping the neck of the guitar, the body of the instrument swinging in an arc. It got Scott good in the ribs and Antonio grinned because that clearly would leave a mark. Ludwig unfortunately, damaged his guitar to the point of no return in the midst of the brawl―but he couldn't bring himself to care._

Gilbert rubbed his eyes and put clothes on, "no way am I gonna let anyone bring me down... I have to remember that I'm the new Gilbert who doesn't drag on the past and feel pain... Unless done so by a flying pan, that's for sure." Gilbert jumped up, stopped, hurt a little bit in his upper and lower back, and then, hunched over, he went to get properly dressed.

He ran into Antonio in the hall who said, "Hey amigo! Wanna get some ciao with me?" "I'm starving let's go."

XXX

Walking back up to the rooms Gilbert and Antonio were chomping away at some food like thing I can't spell. "But really, that guy was a real bastard, he deserved to get his ass whooped," Gilbert huffed, swallowing his food. "God, I wonder where that smelly piece of shit ran off to…"

"Hey, you guys didn't look any better than him―I don't even think you got a good hit on him other than that good one Ludwig did, unfortunately we're going to have to find him a new guitar quick if he is to play tomorrow night," Antonio pointed out and Gilbert frowned at the Spanish guitarist.

"Dude, you're such a killjoy, why can't you just pretend that we didn't get our asses kicked badly?"

"Whatever," Antonio shrugged his shoulders before grinning genuinely at Gilbert. "Anyways, I still thought it was pretty cool you kept Francis from landing in the hospital."

"Shut up―I'm not going soft."

"Oh come on, the guy you're crushing on chooses him over you and you still defend Francis," Antonio nudged Gilbert in the arm and the rapper flinched, for a fresh bruise was where Antonio was poking him. "Oh sorry."

The two perked up when they heard Alfred and Feliciano's little struggle, Alfred dragging the Italian down the hall. "No! No, no, no I'm not going!" Feliciano wailed, the look of pure fright shining in his brown eyes.

"Yes you are mister!" Alfred grinned. "You're going to tell him and you won't regret it!"

"Then what if I do?"

"Well you have all right to send all of your friends after me in revenge! The hero never dies though, so don't worry! Ha, ha!"

"What in fucking hell are you two bitching about?" Gilbert asked, furrowing his eyebrows at stupid and stupider. Apparently stupid was going to make stupider say something to someone and stupider clearly objected.

"Oh, Feli here thinks he saw Ludwig cheating with Lovino―I clearly say no, so I'm going to go prove it to him and then make him confess―shit like that," Alfred explained almost carelessly as he passed the two, Feliciano sending them a look that clearly read 'help me right now or I'll never be your bestest friend in the whole wide world ever again'. Antonio stiffened while Gilbert simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Well!" Gilbert sighed once Alfred and Feliciano turned a corner. "I have nothing to say about that, don't overthink it Antonio, you'll only end up depressed like I was―see ya!" he stuffed the rest of that food stuff into his mouth before putting his plate under a random door and bounding off.

XXX

Gilbert strolled down the halls when he saw Francis going into Arthur's room.

"I should see how they're doing."

Gilbert strolled in, looking like he could take on the world despite the huge bruise that presented itself on his cheek.

"Have no one to talk to, so don't question me," Gil grinned. Francis simply rolled his eyes while Arthur remained unresponsive. "Dude, you totally got your ass whooped, how're you doing?"

"Didn't know you had a heart," Francis joked and Gilbert stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up Frenchie," Gilbert huffed as he seated himself heavily in the chair next to Francis. "So! Apparently there's trouble in between Feliciano and Ludwig," he decided to announce, clearly not regarding Feliciano and Ludwig's privacy. A little pay back, for Ludwig telling everyone about his tendencies to talk to himself... In monologues.

"Oh? What's the problem?" Francis asked, a bit interested. Arthur remained silent, still staring down at his feet.

"I dunno, something about Lovino maybe cheating on Antonio with my bro," Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we should go check on Antonio then, does he know?"

"Has a vague idea about it," Gilbert shrugged his shoulder again. "Hey eyebrows, wanna come with us?" he then asked, looking at Arthur.

Gilbert couldn't help but think that was mean, even so he pestered on, "Hey. Yoo-hoo, earth to whatever your name is. Gah, whatever, he's clearly in la-la land or whatever the hell you wanna call it―come on Frenchie, let's go see Antonio," Gilbert stood up along with Francis and the two left.

"Why am I such an ass?" Gilbert asked himself. Francis replied, "I think it's because you have a growth, maybe there's something pressing on your brain?" "How about I shave your stubbly chin?" "How about you... You would shave me down would you? I can't be hairless..." "Who knows, maybe I'll even get your head." "you're a monster!" Francis joked. "I'm one hell of a barber."

-

Gilbert took the honors of knocking on the door loudly until his Spanish friend answered it with a troubled look on his face. "Oh…hola amigos, what brings you here?" he asked, voice having become suddenly tired compared to earlier.

"Dude, you better cheer up before you start acting like eyebrows back there," Gilbert huffed, barging his way past Antonio and into the room. "Now come on guys! We can't be so depressed now! I just got rid of that and now you're all going to go emo on me? Not cool…"

"I'm not―" Francis started but was interrupted.

"God, we all might have to see some epic therapist! Maybe Matthew with how good he is with slapping sense into you without having to actually slap you―hey! Let's go do some fun stuff! I'm really bored right now…" he continued to blabber on and on.

Francis and Antonio simply looked at each other with expressions that read 'don't ask me, I have no idea who this guy is'―the ones that you use when someone's embarrassing you and you don't want other people to know that you're hanging out with them.

"Dudes, I got some ideas!" Gilbert grinned. "And we should totally give ourselves an epic name! It has to have trio in it though."

XXX

"Do you like math? Well, let's add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs and multiply~" Gilbert grinned, Antonio clearly holding back snickers before waving a hand in the air, showing Matthew the fancy wrist watch on it that he had just recently bought since he wanted something made in Spain, not China.

"My magic wrist watch says you're not wearing underwear~"

"Uh…I am you ditz…" Matthew muttered, face going beet red at how horrible and suggestive their pickup lines were.

"What? Shit, it must be fifteen minutes fast…" (That one is a personal favorite)

Matthew sighed, "Maple."

Gilbert snickered at what he was going to say next. "I'm not Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bedrock!"

"I'm from the FBI, Fine Body Inspectors, I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position."

"Someone save me…" the drummer muttered, hanging his head in defeat―he was trapped in between two.

"What has one hundred and forty eight, and holds back the Incredible Hulk?" Oh God, he'd heard this one… "My zipper!" Gilbert burst out laughing along with Antonio just as Arthur walked in. Matthew was about to wail about the guitarist being his savior, but kept himself from doing so when he saw Francis pressed up against Arthur's side.

"Get him off of me," Arthur deadpanned. Francis grinned toothily and waved at his two friends who were still laughing so hard that they were starting to cry and cramp at the sides.

"Get off of him Francis…" Matthew muttered. These three were probably up to something with how fine Francis was with the two breathing down both sides of Matthew's neck. He looked at his boyfriend in a pleading way, but simply received a wink from the other wavy haired blond.

"What the hell are you three doing anyways?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms moodily. "It's clearly nothing spontaneous―you probably planned it or something…"

"Dude, it's called being bored. Haven't you ever had to deal with Alfred being bored? He seems like the kind of guy that would do crazy shit when he's bored," Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure if he did, but Francis over here was bored with Alfred and vandalized the city of London…"

"Oh dude seriously?" Gilbert's eyes went wide before throwing an arm around Francis's shoulder. There was so much respect in that instant that the 4th wall could have exploded. "Dude, you're totally cool now!" he grinned toothily. "We should do that before we leave this place…"

"No way are you vandalizing Madrid!" Antonio defended, pointing an accusing finger at the two who snickered alongside each other.

"Oh and… Scott's coming over again…"

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't that guy learn not to mess with us?" he questioned and Arthur sent him a confused look, not exactly understanding since it was them that basically lost that fight.

"Ugh, apparently not…" Francis grimaced at the probability of him getting beaten by Scott again. Matthew hugged him all cute like.

"Don't worry buddy," Antonio started, throwing an arm around Arthur's shoulder. "We'll stand right next to ya."

Arthur smiled, "Thank you."

Gilbert looked at the faces in the room and thought, "I don't want any of these people to be hurt. I love them, all of them. They are my precious friends and I'll never meet anyone like them again. I can't let them be down so even if it's a stupid joke or a fist fight, I promise I will protect them! Do I sound awesome or what?"

Without even realizing it, basking in the warmth of his friends, he smiled one of the most brilliant smiles ever to grace this planet. Would he ever be so happy again? I think so. 


	11. In Which Gilbert Has a Thing Going On

_**JUST A QUICK NOTE!**_

_**READ THIS CHAPTER WHILE LISTENING TO "ME AND MRS. JONES" BY BILLY PAUL TO GET THE FULL EFFECT!**_

**XXX**

**Chapter 11: In Which We Got A Thing Goin On**

As I looked him in the eyes on the couch in front of the fire late at night, I clapped my hands twice and the lights dimmed, a disco ball appeared, and "Me and Ms. Jones" by Billy Paul started playing. Damn right. Smooth Jazz. I lifted my eyebrows twice, all I could think was "I'm getting laid tonight." I stretched my arm around his rope burned shoulders. His beaten crimson eyes were freaking out and scanning the room for some way to escape. The fact that he pretended not to want me only made me want him more. Oh, my name is Elizaveta and I'm with Gilbert.

_Gilbert sat in the streets of Madrid, Arthur was gone now and everyone was busy trying to teach Alfred how to play guitar. Alfred was famous for griping and complaining, Gil didn't want to be around for that.___

_"I'm in Madrid, so why not take a walk?" of course the only Spanish he knew was taco and churro. He walked along on his own when he noticed a flowing green sundress and a tangled beautiful mess of hair, "Shit."___

_The woman spun around and saw him, "Oh Gilbert! Over here!" He looked around, hoping to avoid any other fan girls. He lucked out being in one of the less crowded areas. He was by a fountain surrounded by more old people, they somehow brought out the best in him.___

_They ended up sitting on the fountain together. (SCORE BITCHES!)___

_"So what are you doing out and about?" she asked. "avoiding gummy bears and dog fish." "Oh wow that's strange!" "I'm taking a walk! And you? Shopping? Shoes maybe? Girls like shoes right?" "No I'm not shopping?" "What do you people want from me!?" He yelled and earned a few looks.___

_He sat back down.___

_"Actually I'm sketching. Madrid is so beautiful and inspiring." "Since when can you draw?" "Since I hit puberty." "What?"___

_She shamelessly opened her notebook to hardcore gay porn doodles. Even some kinky bits. All of them had members of his band.___

_His initial reaction was, "My dick is way longer than that."___

_"Way to be modest?"___

_"They don't call me five meters for nothing."___

_"Who is they?"___

_"... They're someone... Somewhere..."___

_"Is this like that one time you wanted to be called A-Dog but everyone called you Tool instead?"___

_"Shut up... I was awesome..."___

_ Lizzy changed the subject, "Hey Gilbert?"___

_"Yeah?"___

_"Wanna go on a date with me?"___

_He looked at her open notebook, "No."___

_"well too bad!"_

Of course I had to maim him but here we are! He totally wants me. I removed the ball gag from his mouth and grinned, "So Gilly, what should we uhh should we do first?" The uhh was sexual btw.

"You can suck mein German balls!"

"OKAY!"

"No! NO! Just let me go! Get it through your head, I don't wanna bang you!"

"But why not!?"

"I'm sort of on journey to discover myself and improve morally for a young birdie with a great ass and the friends I have made along the way. POKEMON!"

"You suck."

"That's your job. Now make me a sandwich!"

I held up my frying pan, "Bitch."

"HELP! HELP! RAPE! RAAAAAPE!"

"There's no rape in Tennessee!"

"WE'RE IN MADRID!?"

I clapped my hands again and all the decorations and music went away, "Gilbert, why are you being so difficult?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be like this if I wasn't tied up!? Why are you doing this!?"

"You're such an idiot."

"Now I'm an idiot!?"

"Can't you see I love you!?"

I clasped my hands over my mouth, I said it!? I actually said it!? I felt a blush perk its way up into my cheeks. What would he say, what would he do if he knew?

"Yeah Liz, I love you to. But you don't have to kidnap me?"

"Y- you love me to?"

"Sure, why not? I mean we've been friends forever, it's only natural."

"S- so then… would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

"Kissing? The hell? Who said anything about that!?"

"I mean, I love you and you love me so… a good make out shouldn't be weird. Unless you're shy?"

"Liz, you lost me. What are you talking about?"

"… Gilbert I love you."

"yeah I love you to, we've covered that."

A light bulb went off in my head, ding!

"No Gilbert I mean I like you."

Suddenly his face was beet red, "In that way?"

"In that way."

"S-so you like like me?"

"Yes," I completely forgot Gilbert has the comprehensive imagination of a 4th grader, "gilbert I like like you."

"This is all so sudden, I can't think!"

"Gilbert, I'll wait."

"What?"

"I'll untie you, but when the time comes, and you wanna fuck like we're losing our organs when the sun rises, I'll be here."

"Shit what?"

I let him loose, "Call me."

He sprinted to the door but turned back, "Why did you say that there isn't any rape in Tennessee?"

"Because Tennessee is the vaulenteer state!"

"Can I use that?"

**TONOTIME!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO CRACKY… IT ISNT MY FAULT… I HAD LIKE A BAG OF TWIZLERS, WATCHED THE AVENGERS, THEN LISTENED TO MY WEIRDEST MUSIC AND THOUGHT ABOUT LIZZY AND GILLY… YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME! SO LEAVE ME COMMENT AND SHIZZLE!**


End file.
